


Til Death Do Us Part

by Isaythings



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heartache, Loss, Love, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaythings/pseuds/Isaythings
Summary: Zane's death absolutely destroys Ty.
Relationships: Kelly Abbott/Nick O'Flaherty, Zane Garrett/Ty Grady
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for this.

Ty watched as the bullet tore through Zane's chest unforgivingly. He didn't know if time stopped but everything around him seemed to slow as he watched his partner stumble back and fall to the concrete stairs behind him. Ty didn't even think as he pointed his glock at the younger De La Vega brother and pulled the trigger. The other man dropped the gun that he held and fell lifeless to the ground with a bullet hole through the back of his skull. Ty ran over to where Zane was propped against the stairs leading to the Pérez Art Museum in Miami.

His partner was covered in blood, mostly his own, and some belonging to the men Garrett had taken down before being shot himself. Ty cradled Zane's head in his lap as he reached for his cellphone in his jacket pocket. He could distinctly hear the gun shots and screams from all around him but Zane's harsh pants and Ty's own rapidly beating heart tuned everything else out. He tried unsuccessfully to get his phone unlocked to call 9-1-1 when a hand reached out and snatched the phone from him. He drew his gun but instantly relaxed when he saw Nick standing above him. His oldest friend had the phone to his ear in seconds rattling off the address and the code for an officer down.

Ty looked down at Zane and noticed the other man already had those dark penetrating eyes on him. There was blood trailing from Zane's lips down to his chin and Ty absently wiped it away as he looked into his husband's eyes. "Hang on, baby. Help is coming." He was surprised to find his own voice was calm and soothing rather than as frantic as he felt inside. He knew he was in shock and he didn't want his mind to go to where it was already heading. "Stay with me, Zane."

Nick's hand landed on his shoulder as he knelt down beside him. "They're a few minutes out, Ty. Keep him awake."

Ty ran his fingers through Zane's unruly curls and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Zane tried to speak but nothing came out but ragged breaths. Nick's hands were on Zane's chest over the open wound and Ty heard him calling for Kelly. Zane never took his eyes from Ty's face as if he was memorizing every detail. Ty could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks but he didn't bother to wipe them away knowing more would follow. Zane just had to hold on for a few more minutes and help would come. Zane wouldn't die on Ty. He wouldn't do that to him.

"T-Ty." Zane's words were slurred and more blood trickled from the corner of his mouth as he tried to speak. Ty felt as if he couldn't get a single breath into his lungs. He petted Zane's cheek as if letting the man know he was still there and wouldn't leave him.

"Shh, baby. It's okay. Just stay with me! Please, Zane! Just stay with me." He was starting to lose it. He could feel himself growing colder as the seconds passed by. Zane's eyelids started to flutter and Ty slapped him a few times to keep him awake. He could see Kelly approaching from his peripheral but didn't look up as the doc knelt besides Zane's body to check him over. He could hear his two friends whispering to each other but he didn't care what they were saying. His full attention was on the man in his lap. The man he loved with every fiber of his being.

Ty could make out the approaching sirens and realized that the gun fight had died out. Digger and Owen were now standing around the small group as if forming a protective barrier around them. Zane's lids started to close once more as the ambulance pulled up feet from the steps they occupied. Ty screamed his name over and over as the EMT' s rushed to their sides and placed an oxygen mask over Zane's face. The paramedic tried to pry Ty's hands from Zane but Ty only held on tighter afraid that if he let go he would lose Zane forever. Nick and Kelly stood each grabbing Ty by an arm and dragging him away from Zane. He struggled and raged and screamed for Zane but the paramedics were already loading Zane into the ambulance. He saw Owen talking to the driver as he continued to struggle against his friend's tight hold. The ambulance left seconds later leaving Sidewinder staring after it.

Nick and Kelly finally let him go. Ty whirled around and punched Nick in the jaw. Before he could swing again Digger grabbed him from behind and held his arms down trying to get him to calm down. Owen approached him and grabbed Ty's face. "They're taking him to Jackson Memorial, Six. Calm the fuck down and I'll take you there!"

All the fight drained out of Ty as Owen's words registered and he nodded once. He looked up at Nick and Nick gave him a reassuring smile. Ty followed Owen and Digger to an unmarked car, bypassing the oncoming police cars and they all piled in and took off before they could be stopped and questioned. Ty looked out at the scenery and his eyes grew wide as they passed the parking lot of the Pérez Museum scattered with cartel bodies. Did Sidewinder do all of that? He quickly shook the thought, not caring one way or the other. His mind was completely on Zane.

They made it to the hospital in just under 10 minutes and Ty hopped out before Owen even had the car in park. He ran to the front desk with the members of his team hot on his trail. "The man they just brought in, Agent Zane Garrett, where did they take him!" The nurse behind the desk looked up at the five men and her eyes widened obviously taking in their rugged appearance.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't give out that information."

"The hell you can't, lady! That's my partner in there! Where is he?!"

"Ty." Nick's hand on his shoulder stopped him from jumping over that desk and throttling the nurse. "Calm down before you get us kicked out." Nick let him go and faced the ashen nurse. "This is his husband, he has the right to know where they took him." The nurse looked shocked but quickly nodded.

"They just brought him into surgery. You can't go in there but there's a waiting room just through those doors." Ty turned to where the nurse pointed and then shot her a glare before following the others to the waiting room.

Ty couldn't sit. He couldn't stop moving. His husband was in the other room fighting for his life and there wasn't a single thing he could do to help him. He felt useless and all he wanted to do was fucking hit something or someone. He paced in front of his boys not caring what they thought of him right now. His heart was breaking and he knew the tears were coming at an accelerated pace now. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Zane knew they were supposed to die together. They already talked about this so why the fuck was Zane going back on that. He couldn't live in a world where Zane wasn't there. He couldn't picture going on without the love of his life beside him. Destiny couldn't be that big of a bitch to leave him here alone. He refused to accept it.

"Ty, look at me." Ty didn't realize Nick stood in front of him until the other man called his name. He looked up at his friend and noticed the bruise starting to form at his jaw. He couldn't even muster up an apology. Nick took him by the shoulders and pulled him in to a hug which Ty gratefully accepted. "This is Garrett, okay? He's going to come through this with a wicked annoying pun and you're going to get the chance to yell at him. Come on, when am I ever wrong?" 

Ty knew what Nick was doing but it wasn't working. He wouldn't believe it until he saw Zane awake and talking to him. But he nodded anyway and buried his face in Nick's shoulder crying. He clung to Nick as if he were a lifeline keeping Ty afloat. Nothing in his thirty eight years had ever felt like this. This absolute pang of heartache. Ty couldn't catch breath in between sobs and Nick only held him tighter forcing Ty to sit down with him. He let Nick comfort him as his pain overtook every ounce of him.

Hours had passed when the double doors to the waiting room swung open revealing SAIC, Dan McCoy. Ty was on his feet in seconds filling Mac in on everything that happened. McCoy listened to the story and patted Ty on the shoulder when he was done. He didn't say a word to Ty before turning and making his way back to the nurse's station. Ty had no idea what his boss was doing but couldn't find the strength to care. He had finally stopped crying just an hour before and retelling the story to Mac had the tears threatening to fall again. 

There wasn't any word on Garrett's condition and Ty couldn't stand the waiting game. He needed to be doing something. He knew his boys felt the same way but there they sat all offering silent support to Ty. Owen and Digger were quietly talking in the corner both having changed into scrubs the nurse had offered them all. Kelly sat near the doors in his own hospital attire, his attention fully on Nick who stood just feet away with his arms crossed leaning against the wall. His eyes were shut and Ty knew he was struggling to keep it together. Nick didn't bother changing out of his bloody clothes just like Ty. Not a single member of Sidewinder liked hospitals but here they all were waiting on news of Ty's husband. A man that had infiltrated their small circle and gained each man's undying support and trust. It warmed Ty's heart to witness.

It was a good forty five minutes before McCoy returned with a stricken look on his face. Ty's heart dropped into his stomach before McCoy uttered a single word. He knew what that look meant and he prayed like hell Mac wouldn't say it. He couldn't hear those words spoken out loud. He couldn't fathom the meaning behind them. Ty took a step intending to leave, not wanting to believe what McCoy was about to tell him. He made it to the door before Dan reached out and grabbed Ty's arm halting his retreat.

"I'm sorry, Tyler. There was too much damage to repair." Ty was shaking his head before Dan was finished speaking. He felt Nick on the side of him, heard his best friend trying to speak to him, but all Ty could hear were McCoy's next words like a slap to the face. "They lost him."


	2. Chapter 2

Ty looked at his reflection in the full length mirror of Harrison Garrett's bathroom. He was in his dress blues with his white cover in the crook of his arm. It was nearing the end of Summer so Ty knew the long sleeved jacket pinned with all his awarded medals would only due to suffocate him in the Texas heat. He didn't seem to care though. Ty thought back to the last time he wore this uniform and let himself get swept up in the memory. He was attending a fallen Agent's funeral with his partner. It was the same day Zane told him he was in love with Ty. They were buried under feet of a collapsed mausoleum but Ty only focused on the memory of Zane telling him how he felt about him. It was the same day Ty confessed about him knowing that they were destined to die together. How wrong he was. 

Six long days had passed since Dan McCoy told Ty his husband was dead. It still didn't feel real. He had broken down at the hospital, the four other men that made up his Recon team all had to hold Ty back from barging into the OR to see Zane's lifeless body for himself. It took Nick tackling him to the ground for the truth to finally hit Ty. He sunk to his knees right there in the middle of that waiting room and mourned the loss of his husband. When he calmed down enough, the head surgeon had taken him to a private viewing area where they lifted a sheet over Zane's body to reveal his face. Ty threw up and walked out of the hospital without a single look back. He returned to Baltimore after giving a brief statement to the local police. A statement he couldn't remember making anymore, having been in shock the entire time he was in the Miami precinct. Nick and Kelly went home with him and Ty soon realized he couldn't muster up walking into his bedroom. He took the guest room on the third floor and sunk into the mattress and cried himself to sleep. The next morning he woke to a phone call from Zane's father and Ty broke down all over again.

Now here he was, at the Carter-Garrett Ranch. Zane's father's ranch that he hasn't been back to in over two years. This was not how he intended to return. He swallowed hard before turning and heading out of the bathroom and to the people waiting for him down stairs.

Zane's father, Harrison stood at the bottom of the steps with his daughter, Annie to his right, holding her own daughter's hand. Sadie was the first to spot Ty and struggled out of her mother's hold as she ran up the few steps to Ty and flung herself in his arms. Ty stumbled back but managed to keep them both upright as he held Sadie in his arms and walked them both down the stairs. Annie was silently crying as her husband Mark came up from behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Ty refused to meet any of their eyes as Harrison slapped a hand on Ty's shoulder and they all walked out to the car waiting for them at the end of the drive. 

"Uncle Ty?" Ty smiled slightly at hearing the name. Sadie took to calling him her uncle after Zane and him got married. He was still trying to get used to it.

"Yes, Princess?" 

"Is Uncle Z all alone now?" Sadie's words damn near suffocated Ty. He knew Annie and Mark had explained to her that Zane wasn't coming home and the little girl cried for her uncle not understanding why he left. Ty wished he understood as well. 

"I don't know, darlin'. I like to think he's not but I just don't know." He didn't see the point in lying. He knew Sadie was only about 6 years old but he couldn't bring himself to muster up a fable for the little girl no matter how much he wished he could. He let Sadie down so she could get in the car that would bring them all to the cemetery where Zane was being buried. A hand on his shoulder stopped him from following Sadie into the car.

"I'll sit with her, Ty. It's okay." Annie kissed his cheek as she piled in after her daughter with Mark following, closing the door behind him. 

Harrison and Ty took the next car with Beverly, neither of whom spared the woman a glance. Ty didn't quite care what the woman felt and he couldn't muster up guilt for feeling that way either. He was dealing with his own pain and couldn't pile everyone else's on top of it no matter how harsh that seemed. They all sat in silence as the car pulled off the CG Ranch. Ty knew his family and brothers-in-arms were also on their way here for the service and all Ty could think about was the excuses he could make for dipping out early. He knew he wouldn't be able to last in front of all his loved ones without breaking down again. He looked at his watch and sighed. Still thirty minutes before the service even began.

Ty hung his head not willing to meet anyone's eyes. Instead he looked out of the window and watched the scenery pass him by. He didn't see a single thing as his mind wandered to Zane. It was difficult to let himself believe he would never see his husband again. He closed his eyes bringing Zane's image forth. The man was a beautiful sight to behold. His dark curled hair that had begun greying just above his ears. Those obsidian eyes that took Ty's breath away everytime they met his.

Ty hadn't realized he was crying until Harrison's hand landed on his knee in silent support. Ty took his father in law's hand and held on to it afraid that if he let go he'd sink into complete oblivion. Neither of them said a word. 

The cemetery wasn't too far from the CG Ranch and Ty looked up to notice the many cars already piled in the lot. He recognized most of them. Family, friends and the people Ty and Zane worked with. Some faces were strangers to him but he was glad so many people came out to pay their respects. Ty caught sight of his mom and was out of the door before it even stopped. Ty ran over to his family who all gathered around talking with Ty's Recon team. He bypassed them all and wrapped his arms around his mother who already had her arms open waiting for him.

The tears came harder as Mara Grady held her son. Ty hadn't seen his parents in a few months so them all being here for him, for Zane, was too much to handle. He buried his face in her neck and silently cried. He felt hands at his back but he didn't have to turn around to know they belonged to his father. He held on to his mother for what felt like hours, but was probably mere minutes, when the service began to start. He backed away and wiped at the tears staining his cheeks before hugging his father and brother. He noticed Livi wasn't present but realized she probably didn't want to take Amelia to a funeral. He didn't blame her. Deuce wrapped an arm around Ty's shoulders and led him closer to the closed casket which held his husband's lifeless body. 

Harrison and the rest of the Garrett family were already there and they greeted the Grady's as they approached. Ty hated that this what brought them all together. Zane and him planned for everyone to meet at one location officially on Thanksgiving but that was no longer going to happen. He leaned into Deuce afraid he wouldn't be able to support himself and Deacon just tightened his hold on his big brother. 

"You need to leave at all, Beaumont, you tell me and I'll drive you as far away from this as we can get." Ty knew his brother would understand and he gave him a curt nod. 

Nick came up on Ty's left dressed in the same uniform as Ty and the rest of the team and grabbed Ty's hand without saying a single word. He knew Nick would be in the backseat of the getaway car. He almost smiled at the thought. Ty finally lifted his head enough to stare over at the sleek black coffin that held Zane and would soon lower him six feet under. He couldn't tear his eyes away if he tried. Nick squeezed his hand and Ty swayed as the pain washed through him like a sip of absinthe. He almost fell to his knees and was glad Deuce still kept his arm around him or he would have. It was all too much. He knew he wouldn't be able to do this. He looked at Nick and he knew the second Nick read him. Nick nodded once and looked back at the boys who all came to attention. Ty looked back at Deuce and kissed his cheek. He wouldn't drag Deuce with them. He would let the man mourn with the family. Deuce smiled sadly at him but released Ty. Ty didn't say a single word to anybody as he followed his boys out of the cemetery and to the SUV that Digger had already started. 

"How's Boston sound?" Ty looked over at Nick as they piled into the SUV and he nodded. Boston sounded damn far away from Texas. Owen was already on his phone ordering 5 tickets to Logan International. 

*****

The seven hour plane ride went by in a blur. Ty slept on and off and ignored messages from his family and friends worried about where he ran off to. He didn't respond, not ready to face them after running from his own husband's funeral. His father was right all those years ago. Ty was a damn coward.

The five of them boarded Nick's boat, all jet lagged and in a shit mood. Ty went straight for Nick's mini bar and grabbed the first bottle of whiskey he saw. He didn't bother with a glass knowing he would be nursing this bottle for the rest of the night. He took his jacket off and kicked his shoes somewhere under the table and fell in an ungraceful heap on the bench seat. Not a single member of his team said a word to him. He was grateful as he took that first long swig of Irish whiskey and leaned his head back staring up at the Boston sky.

"So, what now?" Ty looked over at Kelly who was standing leaning against the railing of Nick's yacht. Nick was at his side rubbing small circles on Kelly's lower back. Ty quickly looked away from the scene and swallowed hard. 

"Now we mourn the loss of a brother. Then we get up and do it all over again." Nick's voice was soft but Ty heard him as if he was standing right next to him. Ty watched as he raised a glass and touched it to Kelly's. "To Garrett." Ty lifted his own bottle and took another sip before leaning the bottle against his hip.

The phone at Ty's hip began to chime and he groaned as he he took it off the clip. The caller ID read private but Ty had a sinking feeling he knew exactly who was on the other end. He answered it anyway. "Grady."

"Ty. We have trouble." McCoy's voice sounded strained and Ty wanted nothing more than to hang up on the other man. "Do you know who Miguel Diaz is?" Ty about stopped breathing. Miguel Diaz was Antonio De La Vega's uncle. Yeah, he know who he was, he also didn't care anymore.

"Call someone else, Mac. I'm done." Ty hung up before McCoy could say another word. He noticed four pairs of eyes on him and he just shrugged and took another sip of whiskey. 

"What was that about?" Nick stepped away from Kelly and slowly approached Ty as if afraid Ty would hit him. Ty only quirked a brow at his friend. 

"Doesn't matter." Ty stood with the bottle and made his way towards the stairs. "Nothing matters anymore."


End file.
